


Pokemon!

by dhazellouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione enters into a private property while she's trying to get a pokemon. Tom Riddle is none too happy about seeing a teenager trampling all over his beautiful landscape in his front lawn. (Modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon!

Sweat trickled down Hermione's back as she slowly climbed over the white picket fences in what she assumed must be a house owned by an old lady, with all the beautiful landscaping designs and a well-maintained rose bushes and flowerbeds in the front yard.

 _I hope they don't have a dog._ Hermione thought as her eyes darted from left to right, trying to see if there was one.

There was none.

Hermione was relieved.

Then, turned her attention back to her phone.

The reason she was there.

A pokemon.

After she downloaded the app in her cell phone, Hermione had become obsessed with it.

Now, she couldn't seem to stop playing it when she had the time.

Hermione looked at the screen of her cell phone. She had seen a pokemon lurking around here somewhere.

Unmindful of the fact that she was trampling all over someone's front garden, she followed the GPS to where it was directing her.

She came upon a pokemon of a snake; Ekans slithering near the water fountain that had small sculptured figures, on what Hermione supposed, of Hades dragging Persephone into the depths of the Underworld.

"What are you doing in my front yard?!" Someone suddenly yelled at her and Hermione looked up from her phone and saw a dark-haired man striding towards her, who had apparently came from the house.

Hurriedly, Hermione swiped her finger on her cellphone screen, throwing the ball and hoping to capture Ekans, but missed.

She slowly started retreating back when the man's long strides drew him closer to her.

"This is a private property! Get out before I call the police!" The man growled at her.

She tried to throw the pokemon ball again but ended up nearly tripping over something. She righted herself before she completely lose her footing.

"Didn't you hear me, girl?"

The man was almost upon her.

"Wait! Wait! Just let me get my pokemon first!" Hermione said out loud, running towards the fountain.

She avoided the man who tried to grab for her.

Nearly crazed by the game, she madly swiped her fingers against the screen of her phone and launched virtual balls at the snake near the fountain.

"I said get out! This is the third time someone has entered into my property and trying to capture some virtual monster! Jesus Christ! When will this nightmare end?! And to think I just finished landscaping yesterday!"

Hermione wasn't hearing him.

So lost was she with the game that she didn't have the time to react when the man grabbed her from behind and lifted her off the ground.

With muscled chest pressing against her back and strong arms wrapped around her waist, Hermione stiffened for a few seconds before she started struggling.

"Wha -! What are you doing?! Put me down!" She started yelling.

"I'll put you down once you're outside my property!" The man said to her, tightening his hold around her waist while he hoisted her up further and was about to carry her out to the exit.

Hermione started struggling in earnest. "I can walk by myself! Thank you very much! Now, put me down!"

"And for you to...what? Go back near my fountain and try to get the pokemon?!" Hermione heard the man snapped back.

That's when her phone slipped from her hands and dropped on the ground.

"My phone!"

"To hell with your phone! I'll get back to it and throw it to you once you're safely out of my property!"

Hermione kicked him hard.

She heard the man grunting behind her while his grip loosen around her waist.

Hermione took this chance to wriggle away from his hold and launched herself towards her cellphone.

The man was right of course.

Hermione went back to try to capture the pokemon.

So in seconds, she was at the fountain and throwing virtual balls once more.

"You're insane!" The man said in exasperation, going for her again.

She could tell that he was getting thoroughly incensed.

The man chased her while Hermione ran.

They ran and ran around the fountain, and then they were running over the flowerbeds and over the rock garden. Hermione had forgotten about the Pokemon because she suddenly burst out laughing when the man ended up tripping over a boulder and accidentally knocking the sculptured figures of Hades and Persephone from the pedestal.

It broke into pieces as it hit the ground.

"That's it! I'm calling the police!" The man said to her, his face livid while he took out a phone from his pocket.

Hermione paled.

"Wait! I'll leave! I'm so sorry!"

"That's too late for that, don't you think? Now, that you have completely damaged my front yard!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"No amount of sorry will change the fact that you have ruined my landscape!"

"I'll help you fix it then! I promise! Just - just please don't call the police!"

"Oh, I'm not going to let you near my property again! If you don't want me to call the police, then I'll have to talk to your parents for the amount of damage that you have cause!"

Hermione had no choice but to agree to him.

It was the better option than being hauled by the police and looking like a criminal.

* * *

Hermione found out that the man's name was Tom Riddle. He was a landscaping contractor.

"Perhaps I should drive you to the police station."

She heard him say wryly while he was driving his car on their way to see Hermione's parents.

"I told you that my parents will be paying for the damage!" Hermione reminded him, clenching her hands. "So you don't need to drive me to the police station!"

"But I don't think that's right at all. Your parent's weren't responsible for damaging my property... _You are."_

"What are you trying to suggest?"

"I'm going to talk to your parents about you helping me repair my front yard."

"But I don't know anything about landscaping!" Hermione protested.

"It's a good thing that I do." Tom took his eyes off the road for brief moment and quirk a brow at her.

Hermione frowned at him.

"You're going to teach me?"

"Yes, if you want…"

"Oh, ok.."

"But in exchange…you're going to teach me how to play _Pokemon Go._ "

For a moment, Hermione stared at him; dumbfounded.

A few seconds later, she burst out laughing.

Tom glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, amused.

"You're joking, aren't you?" She asked after she was done laughing. "I thought you don't like Pokemon Go?"

"After watching you go after the pokemon, even despite the fact that I kept yelling at you to get off my property, it made me wonder what made people go crazy over this game."

"Maybe it's better that you don't know, or you'll end up trampling over someone's landscape."

"Like you, you mean?"

"Yes, like me." Hermione said, rolling her eyes at him.

She saw his mouth twitched at the corners, like he was about to smile.

There was a short paused.

"But I have to admit that this Pokemon Go is good for business. I don't know how many times I've been called to repair their landscapes."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh once more.

And afterwards, she said to him, "Ok, I'll teach you how to play Pokemon Go."

Tom allowed himself to smirk.

"It's a deal then?"

"It's a deal." Hermione said, smiling.


End file.
